Disturbia
by Lizinhadias
Summary: Naruto estava viajando pra tentar esquecer. Chegando em casa, tem alguem, para tirar o atraso. SasuNaru Yaoi Lemon e Songfic


ooi inuteis que eu **amo**éverdadeeuamo/ B)' hehe. Pois é esse é um **SasuNaru** com **Lemon **e** Song**. Abaixo mais comentários.

* * *

**Disturbia **- Paranóia

* * *

Naruto estava voltando para Konoha, uma cidadezinha no sul do Japão.

O carro parou. A gasolina tinha acabado. Ele não conseguia mais dar partida no carro.

Queria ir embora logo, assim poderia resolver os seus problemas.

Isso o lembrava de um caso que estava tendo já há alguns anos . Com um homem.

Não queria mais lembrar, do que foi dito, prometido. Ele tinha prometido não falar sobre isso.

"Mas por que me pego pensando nele? Naquela boca, naqueles braços...

Isso não seria possível. Já era mesmo. Já tinha me apaixonado..."

- **MAS POR QUE EU NÃO ACEITO? AH, DEVE SER POR QUE**...

Seus pensamentos tomaram outro rumo. Sua estadia longe dele não foi proveitosa.

Estava realmente louco.

_No more gas in the rig_

_Can't even get it started_

_Nothing heard, nothing said_

_Can't even speak about it_

_Don't want to think about it_

_Feels like I'm going insane_

_(__Sem gasolina no tanque_

_Não consigo nem dar a partida_

_Nada ouvido, nada dito_

_Não se pode falar sobre_

_Não quero pensar nisso_

_Sinto como se estivesse ficando louca)_

Chegou no seu apartamento, deixou as malas no sofá. Foi direto para uma ducha rápida. Assim ele apenas se trocou e deitou na cama, ligou a TV e começou a assistir um filme.

Ouviu a campainha tocar, foi atender.

Abriu a porta.

Olhou mas não achou realmente nada, até saiu e foi até o hall, pra ver se achava alguém.

Não achou. Desistindo assim, entrou novamente no apartamento, de costas.

Quando se virou deu de cara com ele. Estava realmente encrencado.

Não teve tempo para pensar. Quando olhou para a figura de olhos escuros, foi prensado na parede e teve os lábios tomados com uma certa brutalidade, mas mesmo assim de uma forma apaixonada. De uma forma. Ele sentia a sua língua se enroscando com a do amante de forma tentadora, um explorando a boca um do outro, de forma que sem palavras explicassem a falta que cada um fez para o outro durante esse período, passando as mãos pelo pescoço e o outro com as mãos na cintura do moreno loiro.

Quando se separaram, não pode pronunciar o nome do outro já que não tinha fôlego.

Sem mais delongas, o moreno, Sasuke Uchiha, segurou a cintura fina do loiro fazendo com que o outro entendesse o que pedia. Esse cruzou as pernas na cintura do outro fazendo com que o Uchiha sentisse todo o peso que sentia falta.

Assim, eles voltaram a juntar seus lábios sem uma palavra trocada, sem nada a dizer.

Foram para o quarto. Sasuke com um pouco de força , empurra o loiro para cama, fazendo-o demonstrar que havia sentido um pouco de dor com a brutalidade cometida.

**- Sas...** – foi interrompido delo dono de olhar ameaçador , subindo em cima do mesmo e tomando seus lábios com fervor, não deixando o loiro pestanejar.

Rapidamente ele arrancou a blusa do loiro abaixo de si, e começou a passear as mãos dês do abdome até as coxas grossas, fazendo com que ele desse pequenos grunhidos de prazer.

A quanto tempo esperava por esses toques? Por quanto tempo almejava por eles? Sonhava alto. As vezes se pegava se tocando com a imagem do moreno na cabeça.

**- AHHHHHHHHH** – um gemido alto foi ouvido naquele quarto. Sasuke mordia seu mamilo, mas ao mesmo tempo que doía, dava prazer. Se sentia confortável.

Então resolveu agir. Iria fazer o que havia planejado durante a viajem.

_It's a thief in the night_

_To come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you_

_And consume you_

_It can control you_

_It's too close for comfort_

_(É um ladrão no meio da noite_

_Que chega e te pega_

_Pode arrastar-se para dentro de você_

_E te consumir_

_Pode te controlar_

_É tão perto do conforto)_

Sasuke não teve tempo de respirar. Sentiu seu amado em baixo de si se contorcer e trocar rapidamente as posições. Agora ele via que o outro também iria jogar naquela noite. Eles estavam em um quarto que tudo podia acontecer. E assim que iria ser.

Naruto arrancou a blusa do outro com um pouco de rapidez, ele precisava daquele toque, do sentimento de prazer que aquele corpo o proporcionava. Mas antes de qualquer movimento de Sasuke, Naruto começou a apertar sua ereção.

**- NAAAAAAA... NARUTO!** – Sasuke sentia-se um pouco tonto. A sensação era muito boa, mas apesar disso queria tocar mais seu amado.

- **NARUTO, POR FAVOR** – Sasuke implorou. E ele entendeu.

Tirou com delicadeza o resto das roupas do amante, inclusive sua roupa de baixo.

Observou o membro ereto pelo prazer que o outro sentia, e isso o fez sentir vitorioso.

Nessa guerra ele também participava. E não deixaria por menos.

Abocanhou o membro de uma vez só e começou um movimento lento de vai-e-vem.

Sasuke gemia alto. Apesar de já ter sentido essa sensação outras vezes, essa era a mais deliciosa que podia ter imaginado, era incrível como o loiro conseguia fazer Sasuke Uchiha perder o fluxo dos pensamentos. Começou a massagear o seu próprio membro, porque sua ereção se fazia presente e ele mesmo teria que cuidar dela pra dar prazer a ambos.

Mas foi muito ingênuo ao pensar que o outro ia deixar ele tomar conta da situação.

Sasuke gritou apenas para fazer com que o loiro perdesse a concentração e parasse de fazer o que estava fazendo. Rapidamente ele saiu debaixo do outro, sentou-se, o pegou pela cintura e fez com que ele se aproximasse selando os lábios.

Naruto começou a sentir caricias em suas nádegas, não negava que era muito bom mas estava com certo receio. Ele deveria ter pensado melhor antes de mexer com seu amante de uma forma dominadora.

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia_

_(Sua mente está paranóica_

_É como a escuridão na luz_

_Paranóia_

_Estou te assustando essa noite?_

_Paranóia_

_Não é usado ao que você gosta_

_Paranóia_

_Paranóia)_

- **AAAAAAHHHH!** – Naruto gritou de dor. O dedo médio do amante havia lhe invadido. Sabia que depois melhoraria mais apesar disso doía.

- **Calma... Vai melhorar aos poucos** – ao terminar essa frase, o Uchiha lambeu os lábios do amante que apesar manter a aparência apenas de dor, por dentro queria chorar.

Depois mais outro entrou no pequeno orifício. Outro grito. Mas de prazer.

- **Sasuke...** – Naruto gemia na orelha do amante.Assim não agüentaria por muito tempo.

- **Rápido Sasu... quero você dentro de mim** – ele gemia alto como se sua vida dependesse daquela sensação maravilhosa

ele estava quase lá, mas ainda falta o principal, o que havia esperado por todo aquele pequeno ritual.

Sasuke se surpreendeu com o pedido vindo do loiro, já que ele era sempre o único que tomava as atitudes mais intimas, mas se ele quisesse assim, ele o teria.

Desceu as mãos pelas pernas do loiro que se encontravam dobradas (ajoelhado) e o fez chega mais próximo e com um pouco de habilidade o fez encaixar nas suas pernas, cada uma de cada lado do seu corpo.

Naruto fechou os olhos com força e começou a sentar sobre o membro ereto do outro, mas por mais que já estivesse preparado ele sentiu dor, e no começo da penetração ele deu um grito e tentou sair da posição, mas o Uchiha não deixou , prendendo-o pela cintura.

Nesse momento o loiro se desesperou, o outro queria sexo, e queria agora sem nenhuma conversa, sem se importar com o depois.

As orbes negras miraram as azuis que pediam para parar, por mais que estivessem brilhando de luxuria.

Reunindo a vontade mínima que tinha pra falar, sussurrou no ouvido do moreno:

- **Se você não quiser, eu entendo já faz muito tempo... mas eu te amo e o quero agora, por favor, naru... **– não tinha mais como terminar a frase.

Estava ardendo de vontade de possuir aquele corpo gostoso, com seu próprio cheiro e sabor. Mas queria proporcionar prazer para o outro, então não faria nada forçado.

Naruto se sentia um pouco culpado. Então pensou um pouco em silencio, fechou os olhos e sentou-se com tudo sobre o membro do outro.

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH** – não conseguiu conter um longo e doloroso grito. Mas mesmo assim não retirou-se de cima do membro do outro. Abriu os olhos e encarou o outro.

Sasuke não se conteve e deu um gemido, apenas de sentir entrar dentro dele. O abraçou e encostou no peito deste, começando a se mover de leve.

- **SASUKE! Na-não... es-espe-re...**

- **NARUTO!** – não atendeu o pedido do amante e ainda se movia de leve.

- **AAH **– Naruto fechou novamente os olhos e tentou conter gemidos que as vezes lhe escapavam.

Depois de alguns segundos ele já havia se acostumado com o volume que lhe preenchia e já começava a sentir um prazer indescritível.

**- uhhhhhn... Sasu.. ah** – Naruto sentiu um arrepio pela espinha. Sasuke tinha segurado seu membro e começava a fazer movimentos de vai-e-vem e passar a mão algumas vezes nos seus testículos.

Naruto gemia o nome do amante. Era cheio de amor, saudade e desejo guardado.

Sasuke não conseguia mais segurar os seus movimentos. Saiu de dentro de Naruto e o empurrou para deitar na cama. Assim rapidamente, o outro subiu e o penetrou novamente, mas de forma mais bruta.

- **SASUKE! AAAAH** – Naruto tinha o sentido da forma mais intima do que das outras vezes. "Acho que eu não consigo mais, eu o quero... agora!" – **SASUKE, AGORA, MAIS... AH! **– não conseguia mais esconder os seus sentimentos que tentava abafar.

- **Naruto... **– então a pedido do outro, ele começou a fazer movimentos mais bruscos e rápidos. Sentia que cada estocada, Naruto gemia mais forte. Devia estar tocando onde o loiro era sensível. Por isso aumentou ainda mais a velocidade, e o numero das estocadas.

"_Sasuke... AAAAH... MAIS... HUM... isso esta muito bom...AHH"_ – Naruto tinha pensamentos um pouco desconexos. Estava sentindo muito prazer e sentia que gozaria a qualquer momento.

Já Sasuke, saia e entrava freneticamente de dentro de Naruto.

Via tudo nublado pelo prazer. Não sairia nenhuma palavra se tentasse falar.

- **Na... AAAH AAAH** – ele dava cada vez estocadas mais fortes e profundas no outro.

- **SA...SA-SASUKEE! AAAAAAH** – Naruto não demorou muito e gozou em baixo de Sasuke.

- **NARUTO! TE AMO **– Um único grito e tudo havia acabado. Gozou dentro de Naruto.Maravilhoso.

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_(Nós estamos na cidade das maravilhas_

_Não vou jogar limpo _

_Tome cuidado, você só pode ir por baixo_

_É melhor pensar duas vezes_

_Seu fluxo de pensamentos será alterado)_

Depois de tudo, Sasuke deixou Naruto inconsciente.

Quando acorda o que vê apenas é um quarto vazio e um bilhete escrito:

"_Foi ótimo te reencontrar. Te encontrei não foi?_

_Ps. Não fuja de mim. Vou te ligar, assim que puder."_

Naruto já esperava por algo assim, mas ficou apreensivo com a ligação.

Olhava penas paredes e só o que encontrava eram porta retratos sem vida.

Estava sozinho. Sem ninguém. Parecia que os porta retratos riam da cara patética que fazia esperando a ficha cair. Estava ficando paranóico.

O telefone sequer tocava. Ele estava ficando realmente paranóico.

Levantou-se em um pulo. Tomou um banho, sentia um pouco de dor, mas não ligava.

Por que estava se sentindo assim? Traído? Meu Deus... Não o deixaria ir assim.

Tinha que sair e resolver a merda que tinha feito. Tinha deixado o seu grande amor ir sem saber que também o amava.

E pensar que em seus braços se sentia tão confortável.

_Faded pictures on the wall_

_It's like they talkin' to me_

_The phone don't even ring_

_I gotta get out_

_Or figure this shit out_

_It's too close for comfort_

_(__Retratos desbotados na parede_

_É como se eles falassem comigo_

_O telefone sequer toca_

_Eu tenho que sair_

_Ou resolver essa porcaria_

_É tão perto do conforto)_

Chegou no apartamento de Sasuke. E abriu a porta.

Sasuke estava vendo TV, e assim entrou rapidamente mas sem fazer barulho.

Sasuke não havia percebido nada, quando Naruto pulou no sofá o encarando.

Quase teve um ataque cardíaco. Mas quando melhorou segurou o rosto de Naruto e selou seus lábios com o do mesmo. Adorava aquele sabor.

- **Espera Sasuke**. – Disse Naruto cortando os beijos do maior fazendo com que o mesmo soltasse um grunhido de desaprovação. – **Eu só quero te dizer uma coisa**.

- **Pode falar** – disse o outro louco para voltar com as caricias.

- **Só quero dizer que eu te amo. E quero que você fique todos os dias da sua vida comigo, sem nenhuma namorada Sakura, nem nada e Ino. Só Sasuke e Naruto. Para sempre. **

- **Sempre...e você esta ficando paranóico. Claro que só tem você na minha vida**. – assim selou os lábios do loiro.

E assim essa promessa foi cumprida.

Até hoje.

* * *

:D' Espero que tenha agradado a todos vocês '3'

E esse foi meu primeiro lemon.

Ç.ç por favor mandem reviews ò.ó' eu mato vocês è.é

HEUEHUEHUEHUEHEUHEUHEU' beijos

* * *

**Essa fanfic não tem nenhuma intenção comercial.  
Naruto não me pertence.  
Musica: Disturbia  
Artista: Rihanna**

* * *

**Lizinhadias**

**Inicio: 09/09/08 Término: 10/09/08**


End file.
